


Drabbles of Fairy Tail

by queen_serket



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabbles, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, Love confessions and shit, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, fun shipping times, poems sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_serket/pseuds/queen_serket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random one-shots, some of them shipping. May also include poems and crap, probably also about fairy tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Looks and Stares**

 

Natsu couldn't quite name the feeling.

When Juvia looked at Gray, it was with wonder and lust.

When Jellal looked at Erza, it was full of admiration, with the smallest hint of regret.

He didn't look at her like that. 

 

When he was with her, he felt like- well, he didn't know what he felt like. She was always so compassionate, and confident, and she made his heart beat faster then he was comfortable with. He loved very argument they got in, every quarrel at the request board, every scream when he snuck into her house. 

Every time he was with her, he felt content.

Not lonely, not longing for his father's presence. He could finally be... finally be at peace.

Maybe Natsu could name the feeling. Maybe he was insane. But there was one thing he knew: When he looked at her, he was at home.


	2. Screams

A rippling shriek pierced the air.

It was one Natsu recognized. He swore under his breath, and broke off in a sprint. “Lucy! I’m coming- hang on!”

He looked back at the battered warrior he had left behind, Still running towards the screams. His feet pounded on the earth, dodging fallen trees and holes. The fire mage broke into a clearing, his fist blazing, ready for a fight. But much to his surprise, no one was there. He looked around, scratching the back of his head. He was sure the scream came from here…

He thoughts were interrupted by another scream. This time, it was Erza. Her’s was calling out to him. 

“Natsu! Natsu!” A blood curdling scream came afterwards.

Natsu whipped around frantically, trying to find the source of the sound. “Erza! Erza, Lucy… where are you?!” 

Gray’s voice called out, groaning in pain. 

The chorus of voice shrieked and wailed, and the pyro’s knees buckled. He slumped forward, the voices screaming. How was he supposed to get out of this? Why can’t he seem to drag himself on the ground?

He was completely and utterly helpless. All the people he loved, screaming in agony, and he couldn't do a thing.

Natsu shot up from his bed, drenched in sweat. He looked across the room, glancing over at Lucy. She was curled up in her sleeping bag, breathing evenly.

He stood up from his cot, lighting his finger as a candle. He quietly slid open the door, glancing into the other room. Gray and Erza slept peacefully. The mage sighed, sliding the door back closed.

They were safe, he was safe. They were just on a job. He slowed his breathing, relaxing. 

Nightmares were a bitch.


End file.
